Bleach: Yin-Yang verse
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: One who once follows the path of light now falls into darkness. One who once follows the path of darkness now rises to the light. Can she save her lover? Or will she be doomed to fail once more...?


**Well here's my first ever Naruto-Bleach crossover fic**

 **Credit goes to:**

 **-The God of Pikmin's Amenaza**

 **-Parcasious' The Vast of White**

 **For being my main sources of inspiration**

* * *

Prologue

 _Explosions everywhere, shockwaves kicking the sand all around the area, roars of an infernal beast, the sound of metal clashing against claw._

 _The sound of another clash before all the sand clears to reveal the two fighters._

 _The first one could barely be called human. The body shows that that it was clearly a woman wearing tattered remains of a cloak that only yet BARELY covered her important bits. Her skin was albino white and her hair being an ash grey colour however everything else can be considered inhuman. Ten long white tails, somewhat reminiscent to a wolf & a serpent, were swaying dangerously as if ready to strike, instead of nails she had long sharp claws the size of daggers looked more like they were made out of bone than anything else, a large hole was placed where her heart should be yet she continued to move as if alive, and finally… there was the mask. It resembled the skull of a snarling wolf with long ear like protrusions that resembled more like rabbit ears than anything else & bore crimson stripes running down the eye sockets like tears; crimson eyes bore out of the mask full of rage, despair but most of all hatred._

 _Her opponent was also female however was more human. She wore a black samurai garb that was tight enough to show her figure that rivals that of the beast and her armour was a bright silver in contrast to her clothing. Her hair was a black long wavy length with a bit of spikiness to it, she wore a headband that had a strange symbol on it that looked like a combination of a whirlpool & a leaf, her face was a thing of beauty however she bore blue marks running down her eyes that made it look like she was crying, and her eyes were completely red (both the sclera & irises) and had a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeballs with nine tomoe on each eyeball. Her weapon of choice was an enormous spear that is longer than she is tall, the head itself being a meter in length, and it possesses a size that makes it appear impossible for a human to wield._

 _The two were staring at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. Finally the beast made the first move due to impatience; it let out a blood-curling roar, launched itself at the samurai while cratering the ground it had stood, it attempted to swipe its claws at the samurai only for her to block it with her spear. A powerful shockwave was produced from the clash once more with the spear producing a loud screeching tone. The beast snarled in annoyance though before it could do anything the samurai threw her off, with quick strikes with her spear she managed to pierce & slice it with nine strikes. The beast snarled in rage and with one of its tails slammed her hard a fair distance away._

 _The beast leaving the samurai no room to recover, disappeared in a burst of static and was now right in front of her. The samurai barely had time to block her claw strike before being thrown away again by the force of the strike._

 _The beast was upon her once more only this time she was ready as she disappeared in a black flash. She reappeared behind the beast and before it could react it was slammed down onto the ground though unlike the samurai it couldn't get up due to its arms being pinned by two energy barriers that appeared out of nowhere._

 _The samurai positioned her spear at the beasts throat. Instead of killing it she simply stood there staring at it._

 _When the beast looked into her ripple eyes, instead of seeing determination or anger all it saw was deep regret, self-loathing and oddly enough… love._

 _"Please… stop this…. you've already won… there's no reason to continue any of this further."_

 _Rage lit up in the beast's eyes and with a howl it tore through the barriers and almost bisected the samurai if she hadn't disappeared in a flash._

 _The beast disappeared in a burst of static and the two were once more clashing in inhuman speeds, the fifth itself seemingly being never-ending._

* * *

Author's Notes

To answer some questions that I'm pretty sure will come up during the long run.

1) Chakra: Unless the techniques are from a bloodline, are based on Yin-release, &/or if the person happen to be both alive & dead (like Ichigo for example) than it's impossible for a hollow or shinigami to use any chakra related techniques. However since chakra is part spiritual energy than it can still affect them (just not as much as the living unless the technique is particularly destructive)

2) Edo Tensei: Even if the soul becomes a Shinigami it's still possible for them to be revived through the Edo Tensei (however they won't be able to use any of their Shinigami powers); those from the zero division however CANNOT be revived unless the Soul King allows it. For Hollows it'll simply act as a summoning ritual than actually revive them.

3) Yin-release: Yin chakra greatly empowers Reiryoku to the point that those with Yin-release (or simply have abnormal amounts of Yin chakra) will be almost at god-levels in power. For the Kurama clan rather than it being illusions that can cause real-time effects it becomes an ability to create anything from nothing. Techniques used to break out of genjutsu can also be used against Kyoka Suigetsu if they have sufficient amount of spiritual power.

4) Fullbringers: Fullbring is simply a mutation of Yin-release from exposure to Hollow reiryoku

5)Shinigami: The Soul King & the Shinigami (Narutoverse) are one & the same. It also does not actually eat the souls of the summoners rather it just takes them directly to Soul Society (or hell depending on the target/user's deeds) instead.


End file.
